Au feu!
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: One-shot. Quand Dumbledore a l'idée d'apprendre à ses élèves les précautions à prendre en cas d'incendie à la manière moldue...ça donne quoi ?


_Au feu !_

(Ou "Quand une idée complètement dingue vient à l'esprit de l'auteur" ou encore "Quand l'auteur doit copier en cours de gym").

Hei lecteurs qui pénétrez dans mon humble monde ! Me revoici pour un OS déluré ! L'idée de celui-ci date un peu (octobre 2006) quand, ne pouvant faire cours de gym puisque j'avais été opérée depuis peu, je dus lire des précautions à prendre en cas d'incendie...avec des illustrations des prises pour les victimes à évacuer. Et l'une d'elles était assez étrange, hm hm. J'étais avec une amie (qui a pensé la même chose que moi en voyant le dessin) et j'ai dit tout haut "T'imagines, tu te réveilles dans cette position avec quelqu'un au-dessus de toi, tu te demande quoi !" De là a découlé une idée d'OS ! x)

C'est un peu de la récup', je l'admets mais cette idée m'avait bien plu donc...pourquoi ne pas continuer ce début d'OS prometteur ?

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, l'idée est à moi-même et l'inspiration est due à ma prof de gym ! ;p

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Hé, James ! »

« Hm ? »

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est là... »

« ... »

James garda le silence. Il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, au milieu de tous les autres élèves de sixième et septième année. A côté de lui, son meilleur l'exaspérait à soupirer à un rythme régulier et très fréquent. Il avait chaud, il en avait aussi marre que Sirius d'être là mais il n'avait pas plus le choix que lui.

Deux secondes plus tard, nouveau soupir. Avant même que Padfoot n'ouvre la bouche, James se tourna d'un bloc vers lui et souffla furieusement.

« C'est parce que Dumbledore a eu l'idée complètement folle de nous enseigner les précautions à prendre en cas d'incendie à la manière moldue ! On est _tous_ obligés d'être là alors, Pad, ferme-la ! »

Sirius referma la bouche en un claquement sec, vexé.

Un petit applaudissement se fit entendre venant de la table des professeurs.

« Très bien résumé Mr Potter, je vous remercie chaleureusement de votre explication. »

Le directeur apparut sur la petite estrade, le regard tourné vers James, qui avait pris une teinte proche de la couleur de la tomate, suivi d'un "pff, Potter !" méprisant émis par Lily Evans, un peu plus loin de là. Un rire étouffé provenant de Sirius parvint aux oreilles de James en même temps, un coup de pied dans les tibias l'arrêta tout de suite.

Air choqué de Sirius, grimace vengeresse de James.

« Comme nous l'a si bien dit Mr Potter, aujourd'hui, vous êtes là pour apprendre les précautions à prendre en cas d'incendie...à la manière moldue ! Donc, rangez vos baguettes, vous n'en avez absolument pas besoin. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, ronchonnant plus ou moins fort contre ce vieux sénile un peu fou aux idées absurdes.

« J'ai décidé que vous travaillerez en groupes ! Et inutile de les faire vous-même...tout sera dû au hasard ! Minerva, si vous voulez bien... »

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança, raide, et réprobatrice vers son directeur, lui tendant un chapeau où plusieurs papiers étaient placés.

« Je vais vous citer par groupes et vous vous dirigerez l'un et l'autre vers votre responsable. »

Sirius écouta d'une oreille distraite les couples formés, notant juste que James était jumelé avec Lily (quel hasard !), que Peter l'était avec une fille de Poufsouffle et que lui...était avec Remus.

Avec un grand sourire, il se dirigea vers Moony qui l'attendait devant leur professeur de divination, tirant déjà la tête au vu du rictus de son ami.

« N'ose même pas me faire un sale coup Pad. »

« Moi ? Mais quelle idée mon loup, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre ! »

Yeux levés au ciel de la part de Remus suivi d'un marmonnement qui devait ressembler à "mais c'est ça, je te crois".

Le sourire de Sirius ne fit que s'élargir un peu plus.

Quand tous les groupes furent formés, les professeurs titulaires prirent en charge leurs élèves, commençant par leur dire comment mettre au point un plan d'évacuation. Ils sortaient leurs consignes d'un manuel moldu.

« D'abord, installez un détecteur de fumée à chaque étage de votre domicile et vérifiez-les régulièrement.

Ensuite, dessinez un plan de votre domicile, indiquant toutes les issues possibles de chaque pièce. Prévoyez une issue principale et une issue secondaire pour chaque pièce.

Troisièmement, veillez à ce que chacun comprenne que s'il entend le détecteur de fumée, ou quelqu'un crier AU FEU, il doit immédiatement évacuer.

Quatrièmement, désignez un lieu de rencontre. Quelqu'un devrait être chargé d'appeler le Service des incendies.

Cinquièmement, allez rencontrer les pompiers à leur arrivée, pour leur indiquer que tout le monde est en sécurité.

Et enfin, assurez-vous que chacun à la maison sait qu'il ne faut pas retourner dans un immeuble en feu. Les pompiers sont équipés et formés pour effectuer des sauvetages, pas vous. »

Les élèves n'étaient généralement pas passionnés par cette théorie plus qu'ennuyeuse. D'ailleurs, beaucoup ne comprenaient même pas ce qu'était un pompier, un détecteur de fumée ou encore le Service des incendies. Ils étaient des sorciers, s'il y avait incendie, ils pouvaient sans problème éteindre le feu avec leur baguette, pas la peine de leur faire un cours !

Passèrent encore plusieurs mesures à apprendre diverses techniques d'évacuation des victimes que Sirius n'écouta pas vraiment, plutôt occupé à embêter Remus.

« Moonyyyy, tu crois pas qu'on devrait faire un vrai feu pour voir si on est vraiment capable de l'éteindre à la manière moldue ? »

« Moonyyyy, viens avec moi, on va s'échapper de cette salle ! »

« Moonyyyy, t'en as pas marre de ce truc d'incendie ? »

« Moonyyyy, réponds-moi quand je te parle s'il te plaît ! »

« Moonyyyy, tu boudes ? »

« Moonyyyy, je...AÏEEEEEEE !!!! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! »

« Ta GEULE Pad ! »

« Si j'avais une gueule, j'aurais quatre pattes et deux queues. »

« Sale cabot, t'en n'auras plus du tout si tu continues à m'emmerder ! »

Et le regard que lui lança Remus était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus persuasif.

Douché, Sirius resta bien sagement silencieux pendant qu'on dictait la suite des précautions à prendre en cas d'incendie.

Mais quand vint la partie pratique, il retrouva son entrain habituel, sans se soucier des yeux incendiaires et de la menace de Remus.

« Alors Moony, t'es pas content d'être avec moi, hein ? »

« Pour être franc, Sirius, non, je ne le suis pas. »

« Maiiiiis ! T'es méchant ! »

Sur ce, le jeune homme afficha une mine boudeuse absolument ridicule. Remus se passa la main sur les yeux, exaspéré par les simagrées puériles de son "ami".

« Bon Dieu, on dirait un gosse...grandis un peu Pad ! »

« Mais j'suis déjà plus grand que toi ! »

« Misère...J'abandonne. »

« T'abandonnes quoi ? »

« Ferme-la un peu deux secondes. »

Deux secondes s'écoulèrent.

« Moonyyyyyyyyy. »

« Quoi _encore_ ? »

« Tu as dit que je devais juste la fermer deux secondes alors maintenant je peux parler. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as quel âge bon sang ?! »

« Seize ans, quatre mois et trois jours. Franchement, je suis vexé que tu ne le saches pas ! »

« Merlin, ayez pitié de moi, achevez-le... » marmonna Remus.

« A qui tu parles Rem ? »

« A personne. Maintenant, on va regarder ces...techniques d'évacuation, d'accord ? Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on sera tranquille. »

Comme si c'était les mots magiques, Sirius se mit aussitôt à travailler sérieusement. Si tant est que Sirius et sérieusement puissent faire partie de la même phrase.

Chacun leur tour, ils durent expérimenter ces techniques plus qu'étranges, Remus ne jouant le blessé qu'avec beaucoup de réticence. Donnez-en lui l'occasion et Sirius aurait été capable de vous crever un œil avec bout de papier de deux centimètres carré.

Dumbledore trouva même le moyen de les faire travailler dans des escaliers. Au cas où ils devaient transporter un blessé par les marches, disait-il. N'empêche qu'ils avaient besoin d'être trois – deux porteurs, un blessé – pour cet exercice. Le directeur résolut le problème en demandant aux fantômes de servir de blessés. Certains se révélaient posséder de fabuleux talents d'acteur. Bref, Sirius et Remus, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, tenaient ridiculement une chaise sur laquelle se trouvait un fantôme sans poids et tentaient vainement de descendre les escaliers sans faire tomber le spectre, garder la chaise en équilibre, avancer à bonne allure et de manière synchrone, le tout sans trébucher à cause de pièges tendus par les vicieux escaliers tournants de Poudlard. Bref, tout un programme en soi.

Le directeur invoqua aussi une fumée magique, bleue et épaisse. Et toxique. En effet, respirer ses vapeurs vous condamnait à avoir le hoquet pendant plusieurs heures. Pas très pratique ni très moldu, il faut l'avouer.

Aussi, dans une autre des techniques d'évacuation, le "sauveteur" de chaque paire devait s'accroupir, saisir le "blessé" – paralysé par magie, pour mieux simuler, voyons – par les chevilles ou les poignets et le _traîner _sur le sol en cherchant une issue de secours. Bien entendu, il fallait bien faire attention à garder la tête en-dessous de la fumée, donc, être dos courbé. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner après si on décrétait que le mal de dos s'était répandu comme la peste à Poudlard, avec les idées loufoques du directeur !

Certains élèves, pas assez malins, ne prirent pas la précaution d'éviter les vapeurs toxiques. Du coup, ils restèrent un long moment à hoqueter et parfois même, crachoter des bulles de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel increvables. Ahh, la magie, de nos jours !

La troisième position se révélait tout aussi embêtante. Le sauveteur devait se mettre accroupi ou plutôt, assis au sol, se placer derrière son partenaire – lui aussi assis –, garder les mains par terre, prendre son blessé sous les aisselles à l'aide ses cuisses et ensuite se déplacer à reculons, le corps du malheureux inanimé entre les jambes. Ce qui donnait un effet crabe difforme ou créature bicéphale assez comique.

Après nombreux enchevêtrements, chutes et autres, on recourut à la quatrième position et Ô de loin la plus gênante.

Le blessé devait se coucher au sol – mais était, bien sûr, toujours paralysé – et son sauveteur devait se placer au-dessus de lui, lier les mains de la victime à son cou à l'aide d'un ceinturon, un essuie, un triangle, des menottes...bref, n'importe quoi, et ensuite, jambes de part et d'autre du corps du faux blessé, marcher à quatre pattes pour évacuer la salle. Or, il fallait que la tête du blessé ne touche impérativement pas le sol et que les mains du sauveteur soient, au contraire, sur celui-ci. Ce qui impliquait forcément une proximité gênante.

Aussi ne fut-il pas étonnant d'entendre un Remus Lupin marmonner à l'adresse de son Saint-Bernard de fortune :

« Sir ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tes cheveux m'emmerdent. »

Et à lui de se retenir à grand peine d'éternuer – et avec force grimaces – parce que monsieur Sirius Black avait les cheveux longs qui tombaient en plein sur le visage du pauvre loup-garou.

Vraiment, Dumbledore avait des idées délurées et stupides des fois.

Voyant que Sirius ne répondait pas, Remus commença à s'inquiéter. Il n'était pas habituel que son ami reste aussi silencieux. Il avait peut-être respiré une autre sorte de vapeur toxique, finalement.

« Padfoot ? »

Toujours pas de réaction de la part du sauveteur. Il se contentait de fixer son blessé d'une manière...assez embarrassante.

Il y avait une étrange chaleur entre eux, comme si elle venait d'eux-mêmes et qu'elle se répandait à travers tout leur corps pour ensuite aller irradier l'autre.

Le visage de Sirius n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et à cette distance, Remus pouvait voir tous les détails de ses traits, toutes les nuances de gris dans les yeux de Padfoot ainsi que l'étrange lueur qui y brillait. Un mélange de joie enfantine, d'indétermination et de...désir ?

« Moony...je crois qu'il y a un incendie. »

Et son souffle était tellement brûlant contre sa peau qu'il se demanda un instant comment son corps ne s'était pas déjà entièrement consumé de lui-même.

On ne pouvait pas ignorer l'incendie qui semblait s'être développé entre eux...en eux.

Le visage de Sirius se rapprocha encore un peu plus, ses lèvres frôlaient presque celles de Remus qui restait interdit devant cette proximité soudaine.

Il avait peut-être un peu trop chaud, là.

« Moony... » débuta-t-il, la voix un peu rauque avant qu'un cri perçant ne déchire l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était établie entre eux. Sirius en sursauta de surprise et s'écarta vivement de Remus, sous le choc.

_« AU FEUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »_tonitruait le préfet en chef de Serpentard. _« AU FEUUUUUU !!!!! »_

Le feu avait réellement pris, à la tenture gigantesque qui représentait l'emblème de Poudlard, située derrière la table des professeurs, par on ne sait quel moyen. La foule des élèves – dont la moitié restaient paralysés – hurlait, courait dans tous les sens, en proie à la panique. Ils ne songeaient même plus à utiliser la magie.

Et pendant ce temps-là, le préfet en chef de Serpentard continuait toujours de crier.

Sirius avait soudain une envie fulgurante de le massacrer. Il élaborait déjà des projets de tortures plus horribles les unes que les autres sur sa personne quand il eut tout d'un coup une idée, une idée de génie.

Un sourire espiègle, diabolique et dangereux, bref, typiquement maraudeurien, voire même siriusien, étirait ses lèvres quand il se tourna vers un Remus perdu, toujours à terre. Il haussa un sourcil suggestif :

« Tu veux qu'on teste vraiment les techniques d'évacuation, Moony ? »

* * *

**Vous pouvez considérer Au feu! comme une récompense aux 200 reviews de Vampire Heart ;)**

**Cet OS change assez de mon style habituel...il est léger, à peine slash et il n'y a pas l'ironie qui m'est coutumière dedans ! XD En même temps, il a été débuté il y a assez longtemps, quand je n'étais pas encore trop investie dans le dark, hm hm...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez quand même :)**

**Sorn**


End file.
